Not So Under Cover
by Caskett101
Summary: Okay so new story, Beckett and Castle have to go undercover this is around the time Beckett has finally realised that she loves Castle in season 4 but I'm making it so its about 5 episodes into season four because let's face it those two have been in love since day one!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle!**

**A/N: Hey guys new story! so go ahead and read let me know what you think and if I should continue :)**

"Detective Beckett, Castle? My office please"

Beckett was sitting behind her desk finishing up some paperwork while Castle was focused on finishing his 'Angry Birds game' both Espo and Ryan were out looking at a possible lead for their current case. Beckett and Castle headed for Captain Gates office, Castle closing the door behind them and proceeded to sit next to Beckett. "Uh Sir, is everything alright if it's about the paperwork I'm just rereading over it to clarify it all" Beckett wasn't sure what was happening considering both her and Castle were called to her office.

Captain Gates shook her head and began speaking "No, no detective this is about your current case the Jenson case…"

Beckett gave Gates a questionable look while Castle just stared at both of them feeling a little confused himself "Okay well Espo and Ryan had gone to check out a new lead"

Beckett glanced down at her watch "actually to be honest they should have been back by now" Gates gave back a glare kind of like she was trying to tell Beckett that she was getting to that

"Right, detective well we have just had a call from them 10 minutes ago informing me that our suspect has gone to Las Vegas his partner Kylie Court told Esposito and Ryan that Rodger Tyllie told his partner that he had a 'business trip' in Las Vegas".

Castle went to speak but before he could even form the simplest syllable, Gates talked over him "now I need you and Mr. Castle to go home and pack a bag as you will be heading to Las Vegas this weekend to capture this man"

Castle was nearly jumping out of his seat with glee where Kate was trying to hide her smile from Castle, she loved it when he got excited like that, _Oh god _she thought to herself _why do I keep feeling like this?_

"Detective?" Beckett realized that she had lost thought for a moment and nodded to inform Gates she heard, then Gates signaled them to the door handing them their flights and hotel room details.

"Ahh isn't this exciting detective? A whole weekend just me and you and Sin City?" Beckett rolled her eyes as she picked up her jacket and they headed for the elevator "so do you know why they call it Sin City, detective?"

just as the elevator doors opened Beckett tried to stop herself but couldn't resist she turned slightly whilst heading to enter the elevator and in her most sultry voice she said "trust me I know…"and with that Castle stopped frozen he felt his jaw smack on the floor "you coming Castle" he quickly shook his head and stepped onto the elevator.

"Okay so our flight is at 7:30 tonight its now 4:00 so we can stop at yours pick your stuff up then drive to mine and I'll grab my stuff oh and I have to leave a note for Alexis and mother" Beckett turned to look at Castle as they got into her car

"and what makes you think your coming to mine Castle?" he looked over at her with that smirk of his and he simply said "because I'm closer to the airport duh!".

Once they arrived outside of Beckett's apartment, they quickly went up the elevator well at least as fast as it would go Beckett went to her bedroom to grab her essentials she knew that their suspect was a drug dealer and going to Los Vegas he could possibly be trying to traffic drugs into night clubs so she grabbed two dresses the first one was a tight red strapless dress that hugged her in all the right spots and the second one was a strapless dress the chest part was a silver glitter material which was tight until a black material flowed from her waist she chose to pack her black pumps as they went with both dresses.

"Now, now Beckett are you getting dressed up for me I'm flattered" Castle had snuck up in her bedroom he had never been in there before so he was taking in all the detail he could possibly take in before she kicked him out

"Castle! What are …. What are you doing in here?" Beckett was surprised to see him in her bedroom it was weird she just thought to herself _Richard Castle_ is in my room _god I sound like a teenage girl…._

"Hello earth to Beckett?" Castle was waving his hand in her fast and when she realized she had lost thought again her cheeks went red. This drove Castle insane every time she would bite down on her lip or blush

"I said I thought you might need this" placing the luggage bag on her bed accidentally knocking off Beckett's fathers watch they both went to grab it thankfully Castle caught it within an instant but as he leant down to grab it so had Beckett and when he turned his face to face her, their lips suddenly brushed against each other's causing both of them to freeze, still sitting in the same spot Beckett bit on her lip as she face Castle "thank you"

Castle just nodded as he got up he wasn't sure if she was thanking him for saving the watch or their accidental brush of lips he was pretty sure it was a thanks for getting his watch but he secretly hoped it was about the kiss, he could still feel the warmth and smoothness of her pink luscious lips.

About five minutes later Beckett, was ready and Castle grabbed her luggage as they headed down stairs there was still a little bit of awkwardness between the two but they were use to it, it almost felt un natural if they weren't both thinking about the possibility of 'them'. They soon made it to Castles loft he quickly packed a few nice shirt and jeans, he was still giddy about how her lip felt he quickly wrote a note for Alexis

_Hey pumpkin,_

_Won't be home until Monday get to go undercover with Beckett how exciting! Anyway I love you I'll be in Los Vegas as well oh and take care of mother to please!_

_ Love Dad xxx_

Beckett read the note of his shoulder, and shook her head _god he gets excited over the simplest things, oh and that near kiss why didn't I just pull him in for more what is wrong with you Kate!?_ "You ready Beckett?" she just nodded as they left for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle boo!**

**A/N: So thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story I am actually shocked it has gotten so many notifications already. I also fixed up chapter one so now its easier to read. I will hopefully have another update soon I just have a crazy hectic next three days uni, work oh and did I mention work! :( So anyway let me know what you think by pressing that review button :)**

**-Las Vegas Hotel**

"So, Beckett?"

"Hmm"

They had just arrived at their hotel nothing to extravagant but still reasonably nice considering the NYPD did pay for it. "What do we do now? Poker…? Blackjacks…? Ooh! I know _strip poker_?" Castle had his typical smirk on his face and was now raising his eyebrows at Beckett.

Beckett let out a loud laugh "well for starters I just don't believe you could handle me in strip poker Castle…" the way Beckett said that to Castle made him tense up he nearly passed out from the lack of oxygen. "But as for now I'm going to bed so I'm prepared for tomorrow night".

Castle stood there still speechless he loved how she teased him it drives him crazy but he absolutely loves it. He watched Beckett make her way into her hotel room, they both had the same hotel room thankfully it was a two bedroom suite.

As Beckett closed the door behind her she leant against it closing her eyes reminiscing about that kiss well _slight kiss_, she hated how Castle made her feel but loved how he made her feel at the same time. She remembered her conversation with her mother when she was younger

._"Katie, trust me you will know when you're in love because that's when all the songs make sense"_

_"I'm just scared he wouldn't feel the same mum I mean I'm nothing special just a nerdy high school student, I mean I don't even know how to tell him that I like him"_

_"I'm going to tell you something Katie, when I first saw your father it actually still feels like yesterday I was so scared but whenever I would listen to the radio all the love songs made me think of your father, of love. But I was petrified I was scared that he would never think of me the way I feel for him, so you know what I did I wrote a letter I wrote down everything I liked about him and the way he made me feel. I still have that letter I always carry it with me it's my reminder to not give up and to face everything no matter how scared we are. Trust me sweetie even if this boy is not the one you are an incredible young girl who will find her prince charming one day and you'll know when because he will treat you like no other, know when your sad, sick, happy or just need space he will also stand by you and protect you from everything. So when you find that one you hold onto him okay?"_

_"Thank you mum, I hope I have someone like you have dad one day"_

Beckett just smiled at the memory she quickly wiped away the few tears that started to tremble down her cheeks her mother was always passionate about true love. Beckett grabbed out a small notebook from her suitcase and sat down on her bed she opened the notebook to find a spare page to her surprise she actually started writing straight away, if this didn't make that wall finally break down she didn't know what would and she was over wasting her time now she wanted this, she wanted to be Castles.

_Richard Alexander Castle,_

_ I am so sorry, so very truly sorry for lying to you I have never told you this and I pray that one day I will be able to say it to your face I just can't lose you Rick, but the day you asked me if I remembered anything and I said no I lied Rick I remember what you said I was so scared so incredibly scared that when you saw me in the hospital that you wouldn't feel that way anymore that maybe it was a spur of the moment because you believed I was dying. I just couldn't go through that pain of completely losing you if I was honest with you and told you that I love you too because believe me Rick I love you so much and I have for so long, my brain would just never take in consideration of my heart because I want this so badly I want us Rick always._

_I love how you pull my piggy tails, how you managed to bring the light into my life before you came along I just saw work as well work I never enjoyed it I mean I found satisfaction within solving the crime but you, you just have this power where you can walk in out of nowhere after I have had a crappy, crappy start to the day and as soon as you pass me my coffee as cliché as it sounds but you truly brighten up my day._

_There's just so many reasons why I need you in my life, some you aren't even aware I have never told you this but when my mother died I started reading your books they, you, your words they just they helped me through that dark time you don't know this but you started saving my life well before you entered the 12__th__ and I will be forever grateful for that Rick you have no idea. I love how amazing you are with Alexis I have never seen a father so devoted to their daughter who would do just about anything for her no matter what, you should be so proud Rick because you have brought up such a wonderful beautiful daughter who I am so privileged and honoured to have been a part of her life over the past four years. As weird as it sounds I have looked up to you I just hope one day I if I am lucky enough I am just as good as a parent you are and a part of me really hopes that I can share that with you and only you._

_I don't know if you remember but a few years back around the time we met, you asked me if I had ever been married, and I told you that I was more of a one-and-done type of girl and honestly at that time I just thought that you were this mega play boy page six kind of guy. But how wrong was I Rick you are one of the most incredible people I have met you have one of the biggest hearts, you are the kindest, generous oh and may I add ruggedly handsome too. _

_What I am trying to say and even though I cannot say this to your face yet I do hope not hope pray that one day soon my brain will finally shut up so I can follow my heart to you Rick because I love you and I want to have your babies and be pronounced Mrs. Castle I am just scared at the same time because I can't lose you Rick I don't think I could survive if someone took you from me like they took my mother I won't survive not if I lose you and I know that's why it's so hard for me to push through with you, us because I know the next time my heart breaks I don't think I could handle it I know I wouldn't but I want you Rick I just want you._

_ Love always,_

_ Kate xx_

As Beckett finished writing the two x's next to her name she no longer had control over her tears, she quickly ripped out the letter folded it up neatly before tucking it into her pocket. As she laid down she was surprised to how much at ease she had become she could finally sleep tonight apart of her believed it was because of Castle being in the room next to her but she also knew it was because she had finally opened up about her feelings for Castle. Granted she still has not told him she has taken one more step into getting closer to telling him and that's all she could hope for, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yep still unfortunately no ownership to Castle**

**A/N: SO I am SO SO SORRY for taking so long to update University just started up again last week so I have been so busy with work and uni I haven't had time but hopefully I'll be update again tomorrow (Australian time) So sorry again guys but enjoy! and please review**

**8:00pm the next day**

Beckett was getting ready to go undercover, Espo and Ryan had found out from some 'clubbers' that the gang leader Rodger Tyllie who was responsible for the homicide. She pulled up her stockings, she decided to wear a strapless dress the chest part was a silver glitter material which was tight until a black material flowed from her waist and a pair of hot black stilettos. She put on a bit more make up tonight then normal and let her hair down so it was just the bit wavy; grabbing her clutch and placing her badge, gun and hand cuffs in it she headed out to see Castle sitting down on the sofa waiting for her as he saw her leave her room. He was speechless "wow" was all he could say Beckett felt her cheeks turn the slightest bit pink as she smiled and thanked him Castle stood up and reached for Beckett's arm "you ready to go put this bastard away" as they exited their hotel room Castle tried to contain himself but he just had to say something, "so plan on dancing like last time" he wiggled his eyebrows with his trademark smirk she glared at him and gave him a light smack the truth was she was planning to do her sexiest dance, just for him.

**INSIDE THE NIGHTCLUB**

"Okay, let's find a place to sit that gives us the best view to see everything and everyone" Beckett started to head towards an opening just on the second level of the club there was a table that faced over the dance floor. "Perfect, okay Beckett why don't I grab us some drinks?" she looked up at him "Uh Castle, on shift remember?" he smirked at her response always the responsible one she was "although that is true, you are undercover so vodka and tonic?" she thought for a moment "hold the tonic" and with that Castle was off getting their drinks when he brought them back he noticed that Beckett was being harassed by some sleaze so he walked over placed their drinks down and simply leaned over the table placed his palm on her cheek so she was now facing him and before she knew it his lips were on hers "everything okay honey?" the sleazy man who was harassing her was now leaving he looked gutted and incredibly jealous of Castle right now.

Beckett couldn't believe what he just did she mumbled something under her breath but by the look in Castles eyes she was more than certain he heard "uh thanks Castle, for" as he cut her off he simply said "always". They both knew what they were promising even if they didn't have to say it out loud "so seen him anywhere yet?" Beckett looked around before replying as she took a mouthful of her drink she shook her head. "Nah not yet hey why don't we split up just stay here, while I go down there just to see if he is on the floor" Castle wasn't very keen on Beckett's plan but he sighed and agreed "don't worry Castle you'll know when and if I find him just watch out okay?" as she got up she leaned in so she her lips were just next to his ear, "just watch for my signal" Castle could feel the hot air from her breathe which made his skin shiver he just simply nodded.

He watched from above where he was sitting as she made her way out on the dance floor all he could think was how beautiful she looked as the lights shined on her, she was swaying her hips making her way through the crowd she was stopped by few sleazy men, and as she was undercover she stopped and danced with them but only for a moment as she moved on. Castle became incredibly jealous no one was allowed to degrade her she deserved the best he didn't care that they were undercover it still hurt him even though he knew everything she was doing meant nothing. Beckett stopped in her tracks as she looked up at Castle she was still swaying her hips his eyes were locked on her and she ran her fingers through her hair, that was it that was the sign he knew and he got up. Before she knew it he was behind her he placed his hand on the small of her back she leaned into his ear to let him know where Rodger Tyllie was, he took a quick glance as she told him the plan "you need to go up to him and ask if he has anything from what we have heard from witness and users, he normally sells to anyone with money he is by himself tonight too, so he must be desperate for the cash now I need you to stay calm when he goes for his pocket like he has from the last two users, I have seen him sell to so far, I will behind him with my hand cuffs I've already alerted the Las Vegas police officers, their waiting for my call okay" he simply nodded taking in all the information she had just told him.

"Hey man are… have you got anything you know" Castle nodded to the Rodger Tyllie, who nodded "how many man?" all Castle could think was what an absolute idiot "uh enough to party man, just enough to party" Rodger nodded as he reached into his back pocket Beckett grabbed his hand slamming his body into the wall "Rodger Tyllie you are under arrest for the murder of Renee Jenson you have the right to remain silent anything you say and do will be used against you in the court of law you have the right to an attorney or one will be supplied oh and why we're at lets add drug trafficking to this arrest to". Beckett pulled her phone out and sent the Las Vegas police officers a text telling them they got their man her and Castle walked Tyllie out of the club as onlookers watched Beckett handed their guy over to the police who she then instructed them to ensure he is flown back to New York no later than tomorrow lunch time and he was to be escorted on the plane by two police officers until he was in the 12th.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL**

"Oh god what a night" Beckett groaned she was tired and she was now truly regretting wearing her new 4 inch heels out tonight she should have known better, she went to her room to change into her pyjamas which was the same jumper and track suit pants she wore the other night to bed. As she went to the main room of the hotel Castle was sitting in the middle of the sofa switching through channels until he just stopped on a random channel F.R.I.E.N.D.S was on and he knew you could never go wrong with this show. "Hey watcha watching?" Beckett asked as she made her way to the right side of the couch she pulled her legs up and Castle watched her as she relaxed into the couch "friends of course" Castle answered almost like he couldn't believe she had to ask that question he looked down at Becketts feet he saw that they looked swollen sore he pulled her legs out from underneath her as she scrunched her face she realised that he had now place her legs on top of his thighs "you know I will never understand your reasoning for wearing crazy high heels all day especially when they make your feet look painfully sore" Beckett tilted her head down as she shook her head for a moment "normally they don't really hurt my feet but the ones I wore tonight were new and well idiot me decided to wear them but my feet will stop hurting soon" Beckett just smiled at Castle before resting the side of her head on the back of the sofa, "how about I give them the amazing Castle massage I always do it for Alexis if she has had a school formal or something involving heels" Beckett screwed her face up she almost didn't believe what Castle just said "or not, trust me detective I do not mind".

Beckett thought for a moment then agreed "fine but only because you insist Castle, no dirty business though" she looked him in the eyes as he placed his hands on her right foot "wouldn't dare" he smirked back and she closed her eyes. She was amazed at how relaxed she was Castle definitely knew what he was doing he found exactly where her foot was tense she let out a small moan that caught Castles attention he tensed up how could something so little make her that much hotter. He moved slowly up her foot she had the biggest smile on her face as he made his way up her calve she let out another moan she was totally lost in the moment "hmm, this is amazing" Castle looked up at her as the words slipped out "you have no idea" Beckett slowly opened her eyes Castle was leaning towards her but not close enough to kiss her they stared for a moment before Kate tried to look somewhere else to avoid the awkwardness little did she know Castle had other plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No all rights go to Andrew Marlowe Amazing!**

**A/N: So OMG I updated twice in one day yaya! so review please**

Beckett bit the bottom of her lip she could feel and see the desire in his eyes "Kate, I…" before he could even finish what he was going to say Beckett grabbed Castle by the collar and before he knew it she was kissing him he was stunned at first but as soon as he registered what Beckett was doing he responded by moving one of his arms around her waist and resting his other arm behind her neck, she ran her fingers through his hair feeling the softness she had always wondered how it felt and now she knew. Beckett was hinting to Castle to open his mouth to let her enter he slowly opened his mouth for her as they both did a little dance with their tongues. Beckett felt Castle pulling back she assumed for air as he rested his head on top of hers their lips were barely touching now "Kate wait…" he whispered she could hear a panic in his voice "I… I need you to know that this… us… means a lot more to me then you may think" Castle lifted for a moment Beckett sat up a little looking Castle in the eyes, she needed to tell him the truth.

"Rick… I… I… I remember" she stuttered as her vision was blurred by her tears, she needed to explain herself "What… what do you mean Kate, remember what?..." Beckett sat up and placed her feet underneath her as she intertwined her fingers with his. "Rick when I was shot" she looked up at the ceiling biting on her bottom lip trying so hard to hold back the tears. "I remember everything Rick…." Castle glanced down and whispered "everything?" he tried to unlace his fingers with hers but she stopped him "please listen Rick…"

She waited for him to responded but he just stared at her "I was so scared Rick, so scared I can't imagine how it was for you when you told me you loved me I was scared you were only saying that because I was dying. I was scared that if I had told you the truth that you… that I would screw this up" she placed one of her hands on his cheek as she leant into rest her forehead onto his "I don't expect you to ever forgive me Rick, but I just hope you will still have me in your life because you are so important to me I can't lose you and I am so sorry I was just scared that if I told you that I heard and I also love you that I would lose you that someone would take you from me, I can't lose you not like that it took all my strength to survive losing my mother let alone you".

Beckett pulled back to look into his eyes he placed his hand on her hand that was still placed on his cheek "Kate, listen to me I know how hard this is for you, for you to open up but I need you to understand that no one nothing can take me from you, don't get me wrong I am upset that you lied to me but I understand I just wished you would have told me sooner so we didn't, couldn't do this" he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb "I love you Kate" Beckett smiled up at Castle "I love you to Rick, thank you for everything for helping me for not hiding from me".

Castle breathed in she was being honest and now it was his turn, "Kate, I haven't been completely honest, I need you to listen to me okay I need you to let me explain and remember that I love you so much that I would do anything to protect you". Beckett looked up her eyebrows furrowed "anything Rick".

Castle breathed in "after you were shot, Montgomery had sent a man some files that I assume is some type of blackmail used against the person responsible for your mothers murder and your shooting. This… this man he umm he called me one night to tell that I needed you to stop, to stop searching for your mothers killer, he told me that if I didn't then they would kill you Kate". She pulled back she couldn't believe it this was her mothers case it meant everything to her, and he kept it "what are you talking about, Rick no… your… your not apart, a part of this are you?" Beckett just couldn't contain her tears now

"No, no please believe me I had no partnership in this Kate, he called me but I needed you to stop and to tell you the truth I would have done it if it was a different circumstance because Kate I can't lose you ever." Beckett looked up at Castle she breathed in and nodded "I'm tired Castle I'm going to bed" Castle tried to stop her "wait Kate please" she turned to see him "no Rick I just need some time" she practically ran as she left for her room Castle noticed a piece of paper on the sofa as he picked it up and unfolded it he read the following line _Richard Alexander Castle_,

**Oooohhhh haven't done a cliffhanger yet, until now...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And here we go! remember to review so I know if I should continue because I have a few ideas for this story thinking of doing about 15 chapters...**

He knew that he shouldn't be reading this clearly if Beckett wanted him to read it then she would have given it to him but after what they had both revealed to one another he needed to know what it said. After he read the letter he realized that he couldn't lose her no matter what this right here in this letter that Beckett had written he knew right then that this was not worth losing he would not lose her. He quickly got up and walked over to Beckett's door, he could hear a feint sound coming from her room "KATE?" she didn't answer "please, Kate" when she didn't answer again he opened her door he noticed that her en suite bathroom light was on he raced in to find her curled up in the corner her head placed in her knees she was crying this killed Castle he hated that he did this to her. He walked over to Kate he needed to know if what was on this paper wasn't a joke "Kate, I am so sorry you need to know I know it looks like I went behind your back but I did this to protect you that's all I just can't lose you Kate".

Beckett looked up wiping the tears from her eyes "they could have killed you Rick, this… this case is mine what if they killed you what about Alexis, Martha… me I… I what was I suppose to tell them that you got yourself killed for me? No Rick that's not fair this… this isn't your case you are not risking your life for my case". Castle leaned down and leant against the wall next to Beckett, he placed his hand on top of hers, "I told you I would do anything to protect you that's what I do, now it might sound stupid and delusional but I will do anything to protect the ones I love, anything" Beckett looked up at him "you need to stop Rick, please don't just think about me think about your daughter and your mother please." Castle breathed in before he answered "only if you promise you will stay away from this case please Kate if you back down I will too" Beckett just nodded as she got up "I… I just need to get some fresh air okay".

Beckett stood up before Castle could reach the door of the bathroom Beckett was gone he heard the door slam he quickly grabbed his cell phone and made sure he had the note, he raced out of their hotel room he knew that if he waited for the elevator he would lose her. He chose the stairs he ran so fast down the 30 flights of stairs cursing to himself he couldn't believe he didn't know Beckett felt this was for him, he made it to the end and as he opened the door he saw Beckett walking out of the hotel "KATE!" he was now running after her she must not have heard him as he opened the hotel entrance door she was just about to turn the corner when he called out to her again "KATE WAIT!" she turned around on her heel "WHAT?".

As Castle walked towards her he started talking "Did you mean it?" he stopped halfway to her "mean what Castle?" she wasn't in the mood for jokes she was a mess and she soon realised she was still in her jumper and trackies, "the letter Kate…" she reached for her pocket all she could think was crap "the.. the letter Castle you.. you weren't suppose to read that how?..." Castle shook his head as he walked closer to her "that doesn't matter I need to know though do you really feel this way about us? What you wrote did…. Is this how you truly feel is this us" he indicate between the two coincidentally pointing to both of their hearts "because what you wrote is what I have always wanted with you Kate always, please I just need to know…"

Beckett was crying again as she took a step closer "Castle I meant everything I wrote there's not a word, in there that I lied about I just didn't think you still felt that way". Castle walked all the way to Kate he grabbed her by the small of her back "Kate I love you I always have and whether you liked it or not we're going to be together I at least…" before he could finish Beckett stopped him "shut up and kiss me Rick" he didn't need to think twice he pulled her into his embrace this time their kiss was more tender then steamy, Beckett had never felt this not with anyone she knew this was it that Rick was her one and done. They soon broke as they both needed air, Castle rested his forehead on Becketts "I love you Kate, please promise me you won't chase after this case anymore because after reading that letter there is no way I can lose you not now not when I know, that this us that you feel exactly the way I feel. Because I love you so much and I want to be able to wake up every morning for the rest of our lives together promise me Kate". He wiped the tear from her cheek as he slowly traced over her lip with his thumb "promise Kate" Beckett slowly nodded she placed her hand on Castles cheek "I promise Rick but you need to stop too, because I want all of it with you and I'm so sorry that I lied and waited this long to tell you because what you just said about us waking up together every morning I need that I want that with you and only you I love you Rick". Castle laced his fingers with Becketts "come on Kate let's go back inside" she smiled biting the bottom of her lip as she rested her head against his shoulder as they made their way back to the hotel room where they planned to never forget this night where they finally become one and beat the odds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle boo!**

**A/N:**

**SUNDAY 5:00pm**

After spending all Sunday together while they waited for their flight home, the boys at the 12th took care of Rodger Tyllie so right now all that was left for them to do was the paper work. When Beckett and Castle landed in the airport they look like two teenagers in love they couldn't keep their hands off of each other they spent majority of the night and morning while they were waiting for their plane, talking about everything they were both finally on the right track, both deciding to stop with her mother's case they decided there would be no more secrets because they wanted this they both just wanted each other and all they needed to focus on now was their future _together_.

As they exited the gates from the airplane and were out of the way of everyone Castle stopped Beckett, and pulled her into his embrace again just holding her there taking in her scent. "Did I ever tell you how much I love the smell of cherries" Beckett blushed and bit the bottom of her lip she leaned into his ear and whispered "maybe I could share my special secret sometime" she nibbled on the bottom of his ear "oh you're gonna kill me one day detective".

*cough* *cough* "Uh hello!" Beckett knew that voice she cursed inside her head as she turned she totally forgot that Lanie offered to come pick her up in all honesty she just wanted to stay with Castle, "Lanie!" she quickly stepped away from Castle blushing while Lanie was giving her _the look_ she signalled between the two of them raising her eyebrows, "Ahh we umm.. I was just giving Castle a hug goodbye right" as she turned to face Castle "yeah um yeah I better get going have to go make sure mother didn't destroy the place" he quickly gave Lanie a hug all he could think was _that girl just had the perfect timing didn't she? _Lanie just smirked and shook her head "mmhmm _right_" as Castle turned to face both girls he simply said and he hoped Beckett would recognise his face because he truly did not want to leave her "until tomorrow detective?" she smiled her eyes could have lit up an entire room according to Castle she nodded "tomorrow".

As Castle left Lanie took Beckett's hand "you know you smell of him right? We are so talking when we get to yours!" Beckett rolled her eyes, and shook her head of course Lanie would figure it out within a second "I'm telling you Lanie it was just a hug" Lanie shook her head as they walked to the exit "mmhmm well let me tell you, your eyes and face are telling me an entirely different story and I'm sorry but when do we nibble each other's earlobes when we hug someone". Beckett bit the bottom of her lip as she felt her cheeks turn red again! And whispered embarrassed "you saw that?" Lanie stopped her and turned to face her best friend who she finally saw a smile on her face that showed just how happily and in love she was "girl everyone saw it now let's get back to yours open a bottle of wine and discuss exactly what happened while you two were _undercover_".

**CASTLES LOFT**

He was still trying to wrap his head around what the last 24 hours had been like, as he opened the front door to his loft he saw Alexis sitting on the sofa watching _How to lose a guy in ten days_ "hey pumpkin, doesn't your dad get a hug?" he walked over to Alexis as she stood up and gave him a hug "sorry dad was to focused on the movie" as she glanced up at him "you look happy dad" she smiled and he quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead, "well pumpkin that's because I am, very happy" Alexis looked at his face and tilted her head "So… are you going to tell me or…" Castle thought for a moment as he went to sit down on the couch, he patted on the sofa for Alexis to sit back down as she paused her movie.

"Okay now I want you to know from me first before someone else tells you or you see something" Alexis looked a bit confused her dad was happy but yet what he was saying was starting to make her think it was something bad "everything is okay right dad?" Castle nodded with the biggest grin on his face "I promise you pumpkin everything is fantastic, in fact Kate and myself have decided to give _us_ a try in a _relationship_ but of course that's only if you are comfortable with this because if you aren't I understand". Alexis looked her father in the eyes she could see it herself just how happy her father was she has had some doubts about Kate but then again she has never had the chance to speak to her about it. "Does she make you happy dad because if she does that's all that matters as long as you are happy for once than so am I" Castle smiled and squeezed her knee he breathed in "Lex, she makes me feel like the happiest man in the world I finally found the love of my life pumpkin, I know you might think it seems to soon but trust me we spoke a lot in the last 24 hours, she told me she wants an _us _for the long run". Alexis leaned over to give her father a hug "then I couldn't be happier for you both I have always known this would happen everyone could see it in both of your eyes, we could see just how much you two love each other".

**BECKETT'S APARTMENT**

As Kate and Lanie made their way to her sofa, "red or white wine or champagne?" Lanie looked at her as if she were kidding "girl, red of course!" Beckett grabbed the two wine glasses and a bottle of red, she went over to sofa as she began telling Lanie everything "so I wrote a letter he wasn't suppose to get it was just something my mother told me she did when she was to scared to share her feelings when she first met my father, I wrote everything from how scared I was to how I wanted him in my future" Lanie gasped as she wiped one of her tears from her eyes "girl then…" Kate let out a small laugh she also could feel her eyes starting to tear up "then after the whole undercover thing last night we were back at our hotel and well he felt 'it was necessary' to massage my feet because they were sore and well he started to go further up my leg I don't remember much all I remember was when I opened my eyes I he was leaning near me, and I don't know I just needed him and well I took the first move and kissed him. But then I confessed to him that I remembered that he told me that he loved me when I was shot"

"He did why didn't you tell me girl" Lanie was surprised, Kate breathed in "I was scared Lanie I wasn't ready for that not at the time, but I told him and he didn't get mad which made me feel like an idiot because now all I could think was everything we could have done since then" Kate bit the bottom of her lip while Lanie placed her hand on her knee "what happened honey?" Kate turned for a moment, "he, he told me that he still loved me and I told him I did to but then he said he had kept this secret from me Lanie he had met with someone that was sent information from Montgomery about my mother's case Lanie, he could have got himself killed" Lanie looked at Kate her brow furrowed "he isn't, wasn't a part of it was he?" Kate shook her head "no, no he wasn't he told me that this man rang him he didn't know who he was all he said was as long as he could make me stay away from the case then I was safe those people wouldn't kill me, I was mad at him Lanie because they could have killed him. Then what? What about Martha and Alexis".

After Kate explained everything else including the letter and how Castle found it "he gave me this whole speech about how he needed to know if everything I wrote in it was true I told him that I meant every word, I meant it all Lanie I want him, I can see myself in the future every time I kiss him I can see myself with him married, and well kids… I mean that is a long way away but I have never ever felt like this". Lanie gave her a smile she was so happy to see her best friend like this she has always rooted for these two to get together and she is so glad they finally found each other, "you know girl I am just glad you two finally because I tell you right now I was about to smack your heads together" Kate laughed at Lanies statement she was indeed their biggest shipper that's for sure.

**Let me know what you think sorry if there are any spelling errors I have to be up at 4:30am for work but I wanted to quickly post it I'll double check it tomorrow though :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castl :(**

**A/N: Okay so haven't updated in a while because my laptop has been stuffing up anyway enjoy!**

**2 weeks later**

"Wow Kate you look absolutely stunning" Castle walked towards Kate placing his hand on the small of her back as he leaned into give her a quick kiss on the lips they didn't linger to long because Martha and Alexis were both in the room Kate could feel her cheeks turn red as she tilted her head down and bit the bottom of her lip, Castle placed his index finger under her chin so she was looking into his eyes, Kate hated to admit it but she was always self conscious when around Castle. "Hey beautiful, I mean it okay?" she smiled up at him "thank you Rick".

Alexis and Martha both sat there in awe over how smitten those two were Alexis stood up once she noticed that their moment had passed "dads right detect… Kate sorry still getting use to calling you Kate" Alexis smiled up at her father and Kate "but seriously you two look so cute!"

Kate and Castle were both ready to go celebrate their team partner Kevin Ryan and Jenny's wedding, Kate wore a beautiful purple short sleeved dress that stopped just above her knees, with a deep V back the sleeves stopped above her elbows, the material hugged her curves in all the right places, it was very elegant yet incredibly sexy and Castle was in awe over her. Her hair was up in a messy elegant bun, with the wisps of her loose strands of hair falling over her face, she chose to wear a pair of black heels.

Castle was wearing a black suit and tie Kate unconsciously started fixing up his tie she gently pulled him down so she could lean in to whisper into his ear in her most seductive voice "and you look ruggedly handsome" she grazed her teeth along the bottom of his ear, as she pulled back she could see in his face that she had just left him speechless again she loved how she had this effect over him, Castle stood there for a moment before turning around on his heel to face Alexis and Martha.

"Well mother, pumpkin we are off oh and have fun at Lady Gaga and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Kate giggled as Castle placed his hand on the small of her back while he whispered in her ear as they made their way out of Castles loft. As soon as the elevator doors closed Kate was leaning against the elevator wall she looked over to Castle "you know detective, it's going to be incredibly hard for me to keep my hands of you while you are dressed like that" Castle slowly made his way to Kate, she pulled him closer to her by his tie, "hmm, really trust me you will only have to wait til tonight I promise".

She leaned up into his ear as she slowly finished talking she nibbled on the bottom of his ear lobe he leant a small moan "promise?" as the elevator started to come to a stop Kate leaned up from the wall "promise, plus if I don't get you at the end of the night then this new lingerie, well it will just be a waste wont it" as she quirked her eyebrow up she walked out of the elevator door leaving Castle stunned practically panting towards Kate.

She turned slightly "so I guess this man I'll be meeting at the wedding then" Castle registered what Kate had just said and quickly shook his head speed walking towards her enveloping her into his arms "oh no he's right here and don't you forget it" she bit the bottom of her lip tilting her head up Castle leaned down to give her a quick peck. "If you keep that up tonight though you're going to make it harder and harder for me to not attack you with kisses in front of the boys and Gates". Kate laughed "I promise you we will tell the boys soon not today though it's Ryan and Jenny's special day, now come on before we're late for the ceremony.

**Church 1:00pm**

Kate and Castle were both sitting in the second row Castle was seated next to the aisle with Kate next to him then Lanie and Gates, Espo was standing with Ryan and Jenny's brother Kate was so proud of Ryan she couldn't stop smiling and Castle couldn't get enough of the way Kate looked. He laced his fingers into Kates she gave a quick glanced over to Gates and noticed she wasn't looking so she gave his hand a quick squeeze. Lanie was keeping an eye on Kate and Castle she was so incredibly happy for the two of them and so thankful she didn't have to knock their heads together. She quickly leaned into Kates ear and whispered "you two are adorable it's good to see you happy girl" Kate smiled at Lanies words she turned a little to mouth the words _thank you_ to Lanie.

**A/N: Okay so part one of the wedding is done let me know what you think please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No ownership here :( if I did own it though I can tell you now Kate would definitely say YES to Castle!**

**A/N: Okay so here is part two of the wedding sorry for late update hectic with Uni and work! Will try and update again tomorrow! Review please!**

**After the ceremony 4:00pm**

After Ryan and Jenny were pronounced husband and wife all the guests went outside of the church to take photos with the newlyweds, Castle was so mesmerized by Kate he just couldn't stop staring at her talking with Jenny taking photos with the newlyweds, Lanie walked up beside him "hey writer boy" Castle glanced over and smiled to Lanie "writer man Lanie writer man" Lanie let out a small chuckle "you know I haven't seen her this happy for a long time and we have you to thank for that Castle, don't hurt her okay". Castle looked over at Kate then back at Lanie, "me either and trust me Lanie I wouldn't dream of hurting her I wouldn't do anything to screw this up trust me when I say that", Lanie just nodded "I know, it's just I'm her best friend and well it's my job to you know look out for her, but believe me I know how much you love her and how long you have waited for her just no matter what promise me you won't let her run okay?" Castle pulled Lanie in for a hug "promise Lanie and thank you".

"Yo Castle, get over here man we need a group photo of the team you to chicha" Espo called over to Lanie and Castle, Ryan stood in the middle on his right side Kate and Castle stood together with Gates next to Castle then on Ryan's left side stood Espo and Lanie. As the camera man was taking photos of the group Castle was lightly drawing patterns on the back of Kates dress his touch was giving her shivers he loved the affect he had on her who was he kidding he just loved everything about her. He leant down as Kate was facing the camera and leaned into her ear "I love you" Kate glanced up at Castle returning his answer with her smile one of many but this smile said so much more this smile was only reserved for Castle and him only. Jenny noticed Castle and Kate's behaviour she made a note in her head to make sure she mentioned it to Ryan after when they were on their way to the reception.

**In the limo on the way to the reception**

**Castles limo:**

Castle, Kate, Lanie and Espo were all sitting in Castles limo on the way to the reception "you bro, nice ride but I'm pretty sure its normally just the bride and groomsmen rock up in a limo don't they?" Espo questioned Castle "I mean don't get me wrong writer I am enjoying it" he laughed Castle just smiled "eh town car is getting fixed and I am one to believe that two lovely ladies should not have to sit in a taxi and ruin their gorgeous dresses". Kate rolled her eyes "always the gentlemen" Kate bit the bottom of her lip and nudged Castles side, Espo was eyeing them now and Kate noticed "watcha staring at Espo?" Kate quirked her eyebrows up, he started looking around he knew about the two of them thanks to Lanie spilling the beans the other day but he promised her he wouldn't say anything. "Uh, um nothing you two just look really cosy" Lanie eyed him and nudged him Kate just looked at Lanie her eyebrow still quirked up "Lanie? Espo I'm guessing you know?".

He was quiet for a moment before Lanie broke the quiet, "Ah okay fine Kate, I'm sorry but I just couldn't keep it a secret, I promise no one else knows plus the way you two keep looking at each other I'm surprised everyone doesn't know" Kate was surprised Castle just had a smirk on his face as he placed his hand on her knee, she looked up at him both speaking to each other just by looking each other in the eyes. "Plus Becks I don't understand why you guys want to keep it a secret I mean everyone in the precinct were just waiting for it to happen anyway". Kate just looked at Esposito with the _look_ "are you serious Espo I mean hello I can think of one person GATES! What do think she would do if she found out you know she wouldn't let Castle work along anymore". Espo breathed in and nodded he knew Kate was right "look can we just keep it between us now I don't want to make tonight about us this tonight is about Ryan and Jenny" they all agreed with Kate as Castle squeezed her knee so she knew he understood she just glanced up and smiled.

**Reception**

The guys walked in to the reception room as they entered they realised that they were standing on the dance floor, at the very end of the large dance floor was the bride and grooms table, there were ten tables neatly spaced out around the dance floor with eight guests seated on each table, each had white and lilac rose petals spread out over the white table cloth in the middle were four candles all alight. Castle soon found their table at their table Castle and Kate sat next to Lanie, Esposito, Captain Gates and her husband, and some of the officers from the 12th, the wedding reception was very elegant.

The emcee announced to the guests that the bride and groom were about to walk in everyone stood up to cheer as Mr and Mrs Ryan entered the reception room, as the night progressed everyone at the table were talking among one another Castle and Kate were talking to Ryan as he came over "so any regrets?" Kate slapped Castle in the shoulder "ow, joking! Jeez Beckett" Ryan just laughed "no regrets ever!" Kate smiled and stood up to give Ryan a hug "congratulations Ryan I am so happy for you" "thanks Becks". When Kate sat back down Castle placed his hand on her thigh Ryan noticed Castles unusual contact but didn't think twice he just needed his wife.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys so I lost my CHAPTER! will update tomorrow I hope so sorry guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Okay so still don't own Castle? Why?**

**A/N: Okay so sorry about this! I wrote this the other night (chapter) I had been up for 20 hours and was half asleep anyway somehow I lost the chapter BUT I re wrote it so enjoy! and please review this one is rather long but I needed to get the wedding out of the way!**

Captain Gates and her husband decided to leave after Ryan and Jenny shared their first dance and cut the wedding cake. Gates had to be at the precinct early the next day but she decided to give Beckett and her team the weekend off to celebrate. While Castle and Espo were talking to each other across the table Lanie leant in to Kate's ear "come on girl let's dance", Kate want one to be afraid of dancing and it didn't hurt that the few champagne glasses she had to help her loosen up a bit.

Castle and Espo hadn't noticed the girls disappear until they had reached the dance floor and there Kate was as soon as Castle saw her he just zoned out, he was so mesmerized by the sway of her hips the way her dress moved with her perfectly proportioned body. Her moves weren't overly sexy but they were incredibly seductive in a beautiful way Lanie pointed out to Espo who with out a doubt practically ran to her. However Castle just sat there watching the woman he loved trying to work how the hell he got so lucky.

Ryan and Jenny finally were able to sit down for a minute to be together with out having to make small talk with everyone. "Hey Mrs. Ryan, god that sounds perfect doesn't it?" Jenny smiled "it does, doesn't it husband? I love you!" Ryan leaned in to steal a kiss "I love you too!" they both stared off into the distance, they both had their suspicions, "Hey Kevin, look at those two, I bet in two years tops we will be out there dancing at _their _wedding" Jenny was now of course talking about Kate and Castle, Ryan smirked "you know you might be right I mean it's about damn time!" as Ryan finished talking they noticed Castled was now walking towards Kate they saw him lean in to Kates ear he whispered something that made Kate blush, Jenny grabbed Ryan's hand "oh I'm definitely right handsome".

As Castle approached Kate he leaned down to her ear and in his huskiest voice, "god, Kate your killing me dancing like this" Kates cheeks went red, she but down on her bottom lip and turned into Castles arms. _Lady Gaga Bad Romance_ started playing Kate's smile grew bigger "Oh I love this song wanna dance?" Castle smiled placed his hands on Kates waist and nodded.

Kate began to move slowly against Castle running her hands through her hair swaying her hips she was in a zone she wasn't dancing distastefully but she was having fun and this didn't go unnoticed by the officers at the 12th. But in that moment they didn't care, Kate leaned up into Castles ear and sung along to a part of the chorus _"I want your love and I want your romance"_ the way she sang along sent chills down Castles spine. "Oh god I just want to kiss you right here right now Kate this is not fair!" Kate looked up at Castle as she held her lip between her teeth "oh don't worry you will soon Castle and maybe more". Just before the song finished Castle went up to the DJ and placed a piece of paper on to his table he requested one song to be played when the slow songs began, the emcee took a hold of the microphone again "okay now I want everyone out on the dance floor, we only have a few more slow songs until tonight is over so let's dance!".

_Someday when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

As the song continued to play, Kate had her head against Castles chest she was so calm and with peace while she felt the vibrations from Castles chest as he lowly sang the lyrics to the song. As he continued singing rubbing tiny soft circles

_Oh, but your lovely_

_With your smile so warm and your cheek so soft_

_There is nothing for me, but to love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

"Castle didn't know you could sing so well?" Castle breathed in as he pulled her closer to him he leaned down just enough for her to hear him "hmm, the things you are bound to learn still detective I still have a few surprises up my sleeve beautiful". Kate didn't answer she just gave him a quick squeeze around his waist, Kate wasn't a fan when it came to her past boyfriends calling her pet names like _honey _and _beautiful_ but with Rick it was different he was different he was more than just her boyfriend he was her _one and done_ and whenever he called her beautiful her heart fluttered.

"Okay everyone this next song has been dedicated to _KB_ and that was all that was on the note so here you go whoever _KB_ here you go". Kate looked up into Castles eyes "Rick?" Castle just smiled "shh Kate just listen kay?" Kate just nodded as they swayed to the music".

In the crowd Lanie was dancing with Espo while Ryan and Jenny danced near them "hey bro, what's up with mum and dad" Espo looked at Lanie who gave her the approval look Espo leaned over to Ryan and Jenny "alright Castle and Beckett well their umm _Caskett _now" Ryan smiled "KNEW IT!" Jenny playfully slapped Ryan on the chest as the four laughed and went back to dancing.

"Castle I love this song, it's perfect" Castle breathed in and quickly kissed Kates temple "I heard it on the radio a few months ago and it kind of just reminded me of you like if I was some music genius I would have wrote something like this" again Castle started singing along to the lyrics Kate noticed he only hummed or sang to the lines that must have made him think of her.

_I'd hold you_

_I'd need you_

_I'd get down on my knees for you_

_And make everything alright_

_If you were in these arms _

_I'd love you _

_I'd please you_

_I'd tell you that I'd never leave you_

_And love you til the end of time_

_If you were in these arms tonight_

Castle felt something damp fall on the skin of his collar bone, he placed his finger under Kates chin "Kate?" he noticed she had a few tears swelling in her eyes she shook her head and smiled, "it's okay trust me Rick it's just that song did you really think of us… me when you heard it" Castle smiled down "of course I did I mean granted it is an old song but as soon as I heard it again all I could see was you and me". At this moment Kate no longer cared who was watching, she placed her hands on Castles cheeks and pulled him down their mouths joined in the most passionate kiss both of them had ever experienced. Not that Castle wasn't enjoying it because god knows he was but he was confused he pulled away placing his forehead on to hers "Uh Kate… where on the dance floor I mean I'm not complaining I just thought that you…" Kate shook her head "I'm done hiding Rick I can't hide us anymore I want you and all of you but I would still like to hide this… us from Gates just for a while so she knows that us being together won't affect our work ethics". Castle agreed as he pulled her in for a hug "Come on Rick". As Kate pulled Rick along the dance floor to leave Castle decided to book a hotel suite for the night because he didn't know how much they were planning on drinking or how long they planned on staying.

As they made it to their hotel room, Before Kate could close the door over Castle pushed her up against the door, as he started to slowly kiss her in a passionate and fiery kiss Kate started to undo his buttons, as he unzipped the back of her dress, they made their way to the bed Castle started to pull down the side of Kates dress while he placed open kisses on her shoulder, they hadn't _slept_ together yet, because they were taking it slow. When Kates dress fell to the floor he saw her scar this reminded him that she was here alive with him still he placed small soft kisses on her scar she pushed him onto the bed as she climbed on top and kissed him again "are you sure Kate, this us tonight?" Kate started kissing Castles chest, "I… have… never… been… so… sure… in… my… life".


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: So yeah don't own any of the Castle characters! Boo**

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is a bit of a sappy one but I like it one of my favourites anyway let me know what you think! :)**

**Next Morning**

Castle woke up to the sun beaming through the thin silk curtains of their hotel room, their clothes were all over the floor, the memories of last night starting to come back it was perfect, he turned slowly to face Kate she was facing away with her bare back near Castle, he moved closer to Kate and snuggled back up against her he heard he mumble something so he started placing open kisses starting from the middle of her spine up to her neck then into the crook of her neck until Kate started giggling, "hey" her voice was almost husky like "morning beautiful, someone ticklish?" before Kate could respond Castle place five more open kisses into the crook of her neck Kate's entire body filled with goose bumps "ca-hastle! Sto-hop" she could barely talk or breathe but her smile was telling Castle just how happy she was to be there with him right now. Castle leaned up on his elbow looking at Kate he placed one arm over Kate's side, and leaned in to capture her lips Kate placed her hands on his cheeks pulling him in closer as they both got lost until they couldn't breathe anymore, Castle laid back down next to Kate he leaned on his side so he was facing her he started drawing soft circles on Kate's stomach.

"I love this… us… last night… everything I just never thought I would feel this way Rick… thank you for waiting" Kate turned into Castle so their chest were touching, Castle didn't know what to say he looked right into her eyes that were finally filled with love, faith that wall was finally down. Kate started kissing Castles chest "Kate, I love you so much I would have waited another fifty years if it meant I was able to wait those years still by your side, because I'm not going anywhere". Kate smiled in to his chest "you're so cheesy Castle" he let out a small laugh "'tis why you love me".

"So…" Kate looked up to Castle with a questioning look "hmm"

"Nothing really just I just didn't get my daily dose of teasing you about your _love letter _to me this weekend" Castle gleamed while Kate just rolled her eyes "really Castle I thought you thought it was sweet?" Castle moved down so his face was directly facing Kate "oh trust me that letter was the best thing to ever accidently fall into my hands because" he leaned for a quick kiss but Kate took over by making her way into his mouth stroking the top of his mouth Castle bit down on her lip soothing it with his tongue Kate let out a small moan before they broke. "Now detective, I hope you don't think that you can make me forgot what I was saying by being so seductive" Kate bit her bottom lip blushing "hmm I don't know maybe did it work?" Castle shook his head "nu uh detective, not this time because all I can think about right now is the fact that you want little Castle babies, little Beckett babies with me" of course now Castle was being over dramatic the way he was saying it to Kate who now herself was blushing but she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Is that what you really want Castle I mean Alexis is nearly in College I mean… if you don't want any more… we… don't… have to…" Kate starting chewing on the bottom of her lip Castle breathed in while he pulled her closer to him "Kate honestly… I have always wanted more children I knew how I felt being an only child and never wanted Alexis to grow up with no siblings. However I never thought I would find someone who I could see myself spending the rest of my life together to be able to start adding to my already crazy family, and Kate baby you are the only person I can see myself adding more little Castle and Beckett babies to _our _ crazy family".

Kates eyes started to well up Castle wasn't sure if it was because of what he had just said, "hey, what's wrong?" he was caressing Kates cheek lightly moving his thumb lightly over her cheek wiping away her tears. Kate shook her head "Rick these… these are good tears I promise" she let out a small laugh "it's just after everything that happened to me in the past I never imagined I could be this happy again and I have you to thank for that". He just smiled down at Kate he closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again "move in with me…" Kate looked him right in the eyes she was surprised not in a bad way just was caught by surprise "I… I mean sorry I… uh shouldn't have it's okay Kate" she leaned up now hovering over Castle "Shut up Rick, of course I will" Castles eyes lit up "really?!" Kate smiled she loved seeing him so happy "yes you idiot!" and with that Castle pulled her down on top of him they both did a dance with their tongues before they broke for air and Castle broke the silence "you know how they say practice makes perfect?" Kate simply hummed in response she had a feeling where this was going. "Well I may say I have a very strong belief in that and I believe we should practice for Castle babies" and with that Castle moved so fast that Kate was now lying on her back on the bed and he was on top "I agree" she simply said as they started to _practice_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle ;(**

**A/N: Let me know what you think!. only a small chapter because tired from university and work**

**One Week Later**

**Kate's Apartment**

Castle and Kate both decided that it was best to move in sooner than later and it was perfect timing with Kates lease coming to its lease renewal date, they had come to terms with the fact that everyone knew however everyone was kind enough not to mention it back at the 12th, Kate knew she would have to tell Gates sooner than later now that she was moving in with Castle and would need to change her living details on her file. "Castle?" he looked up from Kates kitchen counter he was packing up her kitchen supplies, he hummed in response "I think I'm gonna have to tell Gates about us, it's just I have to change all my information on my work files now that we are living together". Castle stopped doing what she was doing for a moment "is that okay?".

Kate turned away for a moment biting the bottom of her lip "its… umm what I mean we won't be able to work together, I won't be able… god Rick I can't not work without you" Kate was breathing heavily now she had tried to fight the tears but they won her over Castle quickly walked towards her and pulled her into his embrace rubbing her back softly he placed a small kiss on the top of her head "hey, hey come on Kate honey, please don't cry" he leaned back a bit and placed his finger under her chin so she was looking at him.

"Look… so maybe Gates doesn't let us work together which wouldn't make sense anyway considering I don't get paid, and our case rate hasn't changed. But Kate I need you to know, that I love you so much that I am not going to leave you maybe we won't get to work together but I love you so much that as long as at the end of the day we get to be together than trust me that is all that matters". He softly wiped the tears from Kates eyes as he moved to place his hand on her cheek to pull her in for kiss this kiss was different it was loving, filled with so much emotion Kate soon pulled back for air she rested her head against his as they stood there for a moment "thank you Rick" Castle gave Kate a quick peck and whispered "always" against her lips.

It was getting close to midnight Kate had two days off from the precinct which gave them plenty of time to pack her belongings, they had two rooms left, her bedroom and bathroom Castle offered willingly to help pack up her bedroom. "Hey why don't we pack up this draw?" Castle raised his eyebrows pulling out a purple brace with black lacing around the outside "mm sexy" Kate blushed "Castle! Don't go through my draws" Castle walked over to Kate she tried to run she jumped onto her bed immediately regretting it he pounced at her and grabbed her "Ca-hastle" she squealed, "hmm detective there's nothing to be scared of" Kate tried to wrestle him off of her "oh I don't know a ruggedly handsome man like you can be just a tad scary" she smirked as his face brightened up he started teasing her singing "you think I'm handsome, you think I'm handsome". Kate lightly slapped his cheek "shut up! Now come on off, off time to finish packing" Castle pouted "hmm tomorrow" he landed on top of her mouth dominating Kate with his mouth Kate moaned and lightly nibbled on his bottom lip, he started kissing her jaw line making his way down the crook of her neck then to her collar bone.

**Next Afternoon**

**Castles Loft well ****_their _****loft**

"Okay so are you sure it's okay I put some stuff out I mean this is…" before Kate could finish Castle gave her many sweet kisses on her lips, "hey remember this is your home to now so have fun placed anything you want anywhere you want". Kate smiled up at Castle _how did I get so lucky _she thought to herself. "What about Alexis? Are you sure she's okay?" she didn't want the teenager to think Kate was taking her place, Castle just shook his head "I promise everything is fine I spoke to her a while ago just to make sure" he held onto her by the small of her back "I love you". "Love you to Rick". Kate looked up into his blue eyes "is it umm, is it okay if I well if I speak to Alexis after just so she knows that I won't hurt you and all that" Kate looked down biting down the bottom of her lip. He pulled her in for a hug and simply said "I would love that Kate".


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: So yeah don't own Castle**

**A/N: And we continue let me know what you think by pressing review oh and also let me know if you think I should wrap it up soon (the story) :)**

**Castles Loft well ****_their _****loft**

"Okay so are you sure it's okay I put some stuff out I mean this is…" before Kate could finish Castle gave her many sweet kisses on her lips, "hey remember this is your home to now so have fun placed anything you want anywhere you want". Kate smiled up at Castle _how did I get so lucky _she thought to herself. "What about Alexis? Are you sure she's okay?" she didn't want the teenager to think Kate was taking her place, Castle just shook his head "I promise everything is fine I spoke to her a while ago just to make sure" he held onto her by the small of her back "I love you". "Love you to Rick". Kate looked up into his blue eyes "is it umm, is it okay if I well if I speak to Alexis after just so she knows that I won't hurt you and all that" Kate looked down biting down the bottom of her lip. He pulled her in for a hug and simply said "I would love that Kate" he placed a small kiss on the top of her head "Kate, baby I know you won't hurt me, but if you want to talk to her then I have no problem with that okay?"

Kates stomach fluttered when he called her nicknames like those she started placing small kisses along the side of his neck making her way up to the corner of his lips as she grazed over his lips she looked him in the eyes "I'm yours always Rick, _always_" it was barely a whisper but that was all he needed. He attacked her lips with his they got lost in the moment grazing each others lips and teeth Castle let out a small moan, Kate pulled back pulling down on Castles bottom lip, she placed both hands on his chest while his hands were still around her waist, "Ka-ate don't stop" she blushed and bit down on her bottom lip shaking her head she lightly patted on his chest then leaned in to his ear. He could feel the heat from her mouth on his earlobe in her most seductive low voice she whispered "come on Ricky I have some _boxes _away in _our _room and then maybe later" she stopped and nibbled on his bottom ear and slowly pulled away.

She slowly leaned down in front of Castle she didn't have to look behind her to know that he was staring and she loved it the way he looked at her still after the last four years, she picked up the box and turned to Castle he was still standing their gob smacked she rolled her eyes "really Castle?" she couldn't hide her smirk, "what I can't help that the woman I love is teasing me with her ridiculously beautiful body now can I?". She rolled her eyes again letting out a small laugh "come on Ricky I think you might like this box" his eyes looked like they were about to pop out before Kate knew it, he took the box out of her hands. And was heading to their room "oh my god Kate is this your lingerie box? It's seems pretty light" she was right behind him when he stopped to turn around he didn't realise she was so close their chest were pressed up against one another. "I think it might be" and with that she grabbed the box back. "I think we should play dress ups Kate" it was more of a statement then a question "maybe Castle, if your lucky" he headed towards their room as she placed the box on their bed she turned Castle was leaning against his door frame, "Kate I've said this before and I'll say it again but look at my life look who I get to call mine" he pointed towards her "I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest guy on the planet" he smirked and she just rolled her eyes.

**Short chapter I know! and I am sorry but school and work are making me tired and have no spare time fingers crossed I can update tomorrow I am just to tired today sorry :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle!**

**a/n: wrote this when I was falling asleep sorry for spelling errors!**

"Okay so which drawers are mine?" Kate looked at Castle who was sitting on their bed staring at her, "Castle" she couldn't help but smirk "what are you looking at?" he still didn't answer so Kate walked over to the bed and crawled up next to him resting he back against the head board. "Castle? You still there?" he shook his head then turned to Kate placing his hand along her cheek Kate felt her cheeks burning up she was still in awe how after all this time he still had that affect on her. He looked down at her lips and then back up at her eyes before he met her lips with his he barely whispered "always" when he kissed her this time there was no dominance it was simply because he loved her. As Kate lingered slowly as she pulled back, Castle let out a small moan which made Kate let out a soft giggle she whispered just over his lips "Rick?" he groaned in response as he tightened his grip around her hips.

She pulled on the bottom of his lip before she could let go he flip her over so he was on top of her now making her let out a high squeal "RICK!" she knew they didn't have time to waste because Alexis and Martha were coming around for dinner tonight but she couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair before tugging on his bottom ear lobe. He started kissing the side of her neck, as she tilted her head giving him more access to her neck she curled her fingers around the nape of his neck "Rick, we need to unpack your mother and Alexis will be here in like 3 hours" he stopped and looked her in the eyes he cocked his eyebrow up and between each word he quickly kissed her on the lips "do… you… really… want… me… to… stop…?" he started kissing her jaw line nibbling his way up to her ear she gasped when he pulled on her bottom ear lobe when he stopped she was able to quickly push him off not to roughly but enough to get him off of her.

"Come on help me put my stuff away big Rick" he let out a small huff she turned to face him placing her hand on his cheek and in a sultry voice she whispered "I tell you what you can even put away my…." His eyes beamed up all he could think of was her underwear box, she smirked and rolled her eyes she knew exactly what he was thinking "my shoes, Castle" and with that she slapped his chest lightly when she walked back to her underwear box he whispered something under his breath loud enough for her to hear "tease" she just laughed at his response, but he obliged and they soon finished unpacking the rest of Kates boxes and she was finally settled in.

**2 hours later**

They were both standing in the kitchen cooking spaghetti they were too go all out and knew that they couldn't go wrong with spaghetti, Kate was chopping up the onion as Castle started cooking the mince and filling the pot up to boil the pasta, Kate came over to the stove with the bowl of chopped onions she gave Castles bum a quick pinch as he turned as soon as she pinched him he turned straight around "why detective is someone trying to be playful?" He quirked his eyebrow up and had his signature smirk across his face, she rolled her eyes and turned back to place the onion in with the mince and let it continue cooking. As she went to move around him he stopped her by pressing her against the bench and cupping her cheeks and running his hands through her hair until they stopped back down her cheek bones. He kissed her forehead "I" then her right temple "love" then her left temple "this" he then kissed the tip of her nose "us, so much" and with that he captured her lips with his as she ran her fingers through his hair fighting the urge just to take him right here right now. As he pulled down her lip they heard the door lock unlock Castle grunted as he pulled away as Kate giggled and lightly slapped his chest.

"Ah darlings how are we all?" as per normal Martha entered the room in a grand entrance, she came over and gave Castle a hug then pulled Kate in for a hugged and whispered a barely audio "thankyou" Kate just smiled as Martha pulled Kate away so she could see her face, Castle had gone over towards his daughter and pulled her in for a big hug, "Uh dad, remember only went away for two days to check out colleges didn't leave the country".

"Well considering the way your father was acting you would have thought you had left the country and weren't coming back he has definitely been a big baby!" he placed his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt Kate just rolled her eyes and pointed towards him "see" all three girls just laughed as Kate walked over to Alexis and gave her a hug "welcome home Alexis" Castle couldn't help but smile he loved seeing not just his and Kates relationship growing but also Alexis's and Kates relationship getting stronger.

As they finished eating dinner Castle insisted on cleaning up Kate tried to help but he refused for help, she ended up sitting down with Martha and Alexis all three of them talking about clothes and tv shows when Martha made her way to the kitchen for another glass of wine take took this as her opportunity "hey Alexis is there any chance we could go somewhere to talk?" Alexis looked up she was a tad surprised but nodded "of course Kate we can talk in my room" Kate nodded and Alexis made her way up to her room Kate quickly walked over to Castle "hey beautiful" he said as he turned around to face her causing her to slightly blush "hey, just want to tell you that I'll be down stairs soon just going to speak to Alexis" Castle smiled "What?" she wasn't sure why he kept smiling she wasn't complaining, she just wanted to know.

"Nothing I mean did I ever tell you how much it means to me that you are always there for Alexis?" Kate shook her head smiling "I know Rick, and I love that it means so much for you now I'll be down soon love you" he just smiled pulling her in for a quick kiss before letting her go. "Geez kids get a room" Martha scared Kate who suddenly started to lush and Castle just rolled his eyes as he watch Kate walk up the stairs,


End file.
